


[

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Mohs Tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Let's play 20 Questions!
Relationships: Van Grants/Mohs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	[

Another bland day, a day yearning for the end of the wretched Score. Would the suffering enforced by Lorelei ever end? Sometimes Van Grants thought it wouldn't. All his struggles were for naught. Day in and day out, he was just as caged by the score as everyone else.  
Which is why he would be the one to free everyone.

No matter how hated he was, he would march on. Even if his own sister rejected him, even if the leftover ashes of the sacred flame dissipated into nothingness, he wouldn't stop. "It's for them", he would tell himself. It didn't matter what happened to the Commandant.  
But this was a lie. Vandesdelca was starting to care. He was starting to wonder what would happen to him. There was someone he couldn't lose, there was someone who needed him.  
And how unlikely the identity of that person was. Grand Maestro Mohs was infatuated with the Score. Anyone who dared to throw the score off balance was an enemy to him. His methods were ruthless, prompt, and revolting.  
Perhaps the fact that these two were so dedicated to their own causes is what brought them together. No one within the Order or beyond knew of their affaire de cœur.  
But it was the truth. A truth that Lorelei himself could not deter.  
Van stared at the sea under Eldrant. Everything was so small. Everything under him was to be conquered. Except for one thing and one thing only. He turned and smiled to the man standing besides him.  
"Mohs, let's change the world, for the better." Van stated with a gentle smile. Mohs nodded and hugged the taller man.  
"Love wins, Van. It is time to face our final foe."  
They shared a kiss under the moonlit ocean.


End file.
